This Old Heart Of Mine Is weak for you
by Sage of Death
Summary: 3 years have passed since Ed disappeared, Al getting his body and Roy assasinating the Fuhrer. He looks back on those three years with Riza and him and is going to make his final decision about her.


Hi! It's me again with another Royai Drabble -. I needed a brake from my previous story again. I'm such a sap for romance it makes me want to go find Mr. Brick wall and smash my head repeatedly into it. Well I hope you like this and please review! The title of this is from a song from The Isley Brothers called This Old Heart of Mine (is weak for you). This is after the end of the FMA series so slight spoilers. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FMA characters…an author could only dream.

**This Old Heart of Mine (is weak for you)**

3 years have pasted so fast since Edward Elric had disappeared from this world beyond the gate and Alphonse getting his body back. It also had been 3 years since Brigadier General Roy Mustang staged a rebellion, assassinated Fuhrer Bradley, lost his eye and his easy bachelor life. Women apparently did not favor the eye patch at all thinking he looks absolutely horrible. All of it was simply shallow affection, which he missed a lot for some odd reason or another. Roy Mustang walked down an empty, rainy street his appearance looking very sloppy. He wore a pair of black pants, shoes and a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and half the buttons undone.

The creases and wrinkles of his shirt were imprinted telling the whole world that he could not iron any clothes without burning a whole into something. His hands fiddled around with loose change in his pockets clinking as he walked through the empty street with his head bowed down towards the ground his rich black hair covering his only eye and his eye patch. He knew he shouldn't be outside in his condition, still very bad it was surprising to know that his legs could handle a long walk. If he slipped and fell on his ass it will be his fault and he didn't give a crap. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had been taking care of him for the 3 past three years and knowing more and more about her each of those days.

He smiled at the thought of Riza while he prowled through his thoughts. The mere thought of her made his heart feel so weak but it was good feeling that he craved for but felt he could never have. She acted so much like a wife to him in the past three years; he chuckled slightly recollecting those memories as he strolled down the street.

/Flash back/

"Hold still! I know it hurts but you have to hold still!"

Riza yelled holding on to one of his wrists while she was cleaning a wound trying to pin him to his bed. Roy tried to get out of her hold but surprisingly enough she was pretty strong for a female enough to subdue him.

"No it hurts! GODDAMITT HAWKEYE! THAT HURTS!"

Roy yelled as she continued to rub the wet washcloth against the wound on his shoulder. They were struggling for a while until Roy finally gave in tired as hell already. 'Damn she's good' Roy thought briefly until he felt the washcloth against his open wound again and bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling in her face. After a few agonizing seconds she was done. She released her grip on his wrist and ran a hand down his face while she wrapped medical gauze around his left shoulder as he lied down on the bed.

"There. I'm sorry but it had to be done. Are you alright sir?"

Riza said gently as she stroked the side of his face. Roy smiled in response and put his left hand over the hand that was stroking his face and laced his fingers with hers. He really for the first time he noticed how beautiful she looked without her uniform and her hair let down around her shoulders. She wore a black tight fitting shirt and a black matching skirt that stopped around her knees.

"I'm fine Riza. Please Riza there is really no need for formalities here. I have a name if you don't remember."

Riza smiled, she could feel his eye tracing her smile and then she felt fingers tracing her lips.

"You look good when you smile. Do it more often alright?"

/End of Flash back/

Roy smiled at the very picture of those lips curving into that gorgeous smile that would make any man weak in the knees. Come to think of it he was walking on the same street that he got shot down by another date and Hawkeye came looking for him while it was raining.

/Flash Back/

Roy walked down the street without an umbrella getting his nice deep blue dress shirt and black pants and shoes wet but he didn't give a shit. Another woman shot him down again because of his eye patch. This was the end of his bachelor career since women never stopped to look at him anymore or smile at least! Riza came running in her black heels looking for Roy knowing that he should've taken an umbrella or he would get sick and catch a cold or worse. Her red sweater stuck to her skin damp as she ran through the rain. After a while she finally found him depressed and wet, just as she thought another woman shot him down again.

"Sir! You shouldn't be out here in the rain! What if you get sick or you slip! Your wounds really need time to heal!"

She paused as her eyes traced his sagged features and frowned,

"What's wrong?"

She already knew what was wrong but asked anyways. She walked closer to him to see his face.

"Hawkeye…this is the end of my bachelor days. Another woman shot me down again because of my fucking eye patch. Is there really no woman out there for me anymore? Is this my punishment for going against the military?"

Riza put a hand to his wet soggy shirt and traced her fingers up to his shoulder and rested it there.

"Sir this isn't punishment for what you did. You did what you thought was right for the military and you should be proud of yourself Sir. Think of it as a blessing. All of those women that have put you down for your eye patch only loved you for your good looks and that's it. All of that was a shallow interest now you'll be able to find that special person for you who loves you for who you are and would always love you no matter what happens to you. There's always someone for somebody out there that is waiting for that person."

Roy managed a smile and embraced her body and pulled her to his chest while she slid her slim arms around his shoulders hugging him back.

"Thank you Hawkeye. I don't know what I would without someone like you by my side."

Riza smiled into his chest,

"Your very welcome."

/End of Flash Back/

Roy wondered for a while was Riza really that special person that was waiting for him? We they had shared very special moments he always made her smile and vise versa and small kisses. Every day that Riza came to check on his wounds at his house she would find him slouching in his chair probably wearing clothes that weren't ironed for years or days reading an Alchemy book he would smile at her entrance and she would walk over and massaged his shoulders and say 'how are you doing today?' and Roy would put a finger to her chin and say 'I'm fine' and pull his lips to her cheek gently. Roy stopped and started tearing slightly in the rain but brushed them away quickly.

Another thought that made him smile is when he didn't shave…

/Flash Back/

Roy was sitting casually in his wooden chair in the kitchen reading wearing his white crinkled long sleeved shirt and a pair of khaki pants and matching shoes. He was a mess! He hadn't shaved, eaten anything wholesome and showered in days. But did he give a crap? Hell no! Riza walked in the door looking as beautiful as ever wearing her favorite black skirt and red sweater holding a bag full of items.

"Good morning."

Riza walked over to Roy and kissed his cheek and looked at him oddly.

"What? You've never seen a full grown man read?"

Riza sighed heavily,

"Your scratchy, you need to eat and you need to shower."

Roy dropped his jaw a tiny bit and put down his book on the table,

"Scratchy?"

Riza touched his bristly cheek,

"I refuse to kiss you again until you shave, eat and shower."

Roy gave a loud whimper and pulled himself to his feet and walked to the bathroom with Riza following him. He opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of shaving cream and a razor. Riza came up from behind him a took the bottle of shaving cream and unbuttoned his shirt half way down so she could shave the bristles on his neck. She spread the shaving cream along his cheek, chin and neck and took the razor away from Roy's hand and started scrapping. After a minute or so with Riza's help Roy rinsed his face and neck from after-shave. Riza made him turn around so she could wipe his face dry and then put the white washcloth on the sink.

"See your face is all nice clean and smells good."

Riza said with a smile and Roy brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss,

"Is that good enough?"

Riza nodded,

"Mmm. That's good."

/End of Flash Back/

He really enjoyed her company more than anything come to think of it he didn't notice that someone was yelling at him from a distance.

"SIR! MUSTANG! ROY MUSTANG!"

Roy lifted his head up and saw Riza running towards him waving her arm at him. God was she beautiful wearing that red skirt with a matching shirt and her hair let down.

"Riza? What are you doing here?"

Riza stopped in front of him breathing hard,

"You shouldn't be out here! Why are you wearing that shirt with the all the buttons almost undone! This shirt is so full of wrinkles you need to iron it before your shirt gets it's own rocky texture! What's so funny?"

Roy was chuckling a bit at her ranting,

"Excuse me for my laughter. It's just that you're such a wife."

Riza blushed a deep scarlet taken back at this comment.

"You know Riza that day you told me that there is someone out there for everyone. I think I've found that person."

Roy spread his lips into a serene smile as he pulled her into his arms slowly,

"I think that you're the woman I've waited for my whole life. Riza I want you to marry me. This old heart of mine is weak for you every time I see you, which is everyday, and I want to see you everyday off my life from when I wake up in bed holding you till the dark nighttime with you in my arms. I want to wake up greeted promptly by your lips against mine everyday."

Riza blushed an even deeper scarlet and lifted her eyes to an engagement ring Roy was holding. She took it gently and slipped the silver band on her finger and lifted her face to his with her lips almost touching his.

"I can't see why women don't like the eye patch. It makes you look even more handsome."

She whispered on his lips,

"What you didn't like me with both eyes?"

Riza chuckled,

"Of course I did but I'm saying is that I will love you no matter what happens Roy. Yes I will be your wife because this old heart of mine is weak for you also."

Roy finally closed the gap and pressed his lips so delicately against hers in a velvet caress holding her small frame against his body. Roy swore he could've heard Hughes from heaven shouting in joy because he finally found his wife.

Did you like it? I was bored so I wrote this. Please review -!


End file.
